wwecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
WWE ''Monday Night'' Raw
WWE Monday Night or just simply WWE Raw is an American TV Show airing every Monday night on USA Network at 9 PM - 11.05 PM although if the main event match/talking time is at th end and go's on for too long, Raw can go overtime 5 - 20 minutes. The WWE Champion is The Miz. He is the main champion on Raw. The other champion on raw is the united states champion Daniel Bryan. The WWE Divas Champion on raw is Eve. The WWE Champion is the most popular/impactive person on Raw and the United states champion is a champion who is proud to live/be in the united states and is the most popular/impactive of the medium class bunch of wrest;ers. Sometimes Championships don't deserve to be around superstars waists if they won it by cheating, ect;. The divas champion is the most impactive/popular diva on raw. Although being an Amerian TV Show, it is also broadcast in other countries and also in over 45 languages. Raw also provides free tickets to milatary soliders to all Raw shows. Special Episodes Raw episode 1: Jaunuary 11 1993 Raw Bowl: New Years Day 1996 Raw Championship Friday: September 6 1996 Royal Rumble Raw: February 3 1997 Thursday Raw Thursday: February 13 1997 Raw is Owen: May 24 1999 Raw is War: March 26 2001 The Brand Extension Draft: March 25 2002 Raw 10 th Aniversary: Jaunuary 13 2003 The 2004 WWE Draft Lottery: March 22 2004 Raw Homecoming: October 3 2005 Eddie Guerrero Tribute Show: November 14 2005 Tribute To The Troops 2005: December 19 2005 Raw Family Reunion: October 9 2006 Tribute To The Troops 2006: Christmas Day 2006 2007 WWE Draft: June 11 2007 Chris Beniot Memorial: June 25 2007 Raw 15th aniversary: December 10 2007 Tribute To The Troops 2007: Christmas Eve 2007 King of The Ring 2008: April 21 2008 2008 WWE Draft: June 23 2008 Raw 800 th episode: November 3 2008 2008 WWE Slammy Awards: December 8 2008 2009 WWE Draft: April 13 2009 The 3 For-All: June 15 2009 Trump Raw: June 22 2009 A Raw Thanksgiving: November 23 2009 2009 Slammy Awards: December 14 2009 Raw Wrestlemania Rewind: March 15 2010 Monday Night Smackdown: April 19 2010 2010 WWE Draft: April 26 2010 Comercial - Free Raw: May 17 2010 3 - Hours Viewers Choice Raw: June 7 2010 Raw 900 th Episode Celebration: August 30 2010 WWE Old School: November 15 2010 King Of The Ring 2010: November 29 2010 2010 Slammy Awards: December 13 2010 2011 WWE Draft: April 25 2011 The Rock's Birthday Bash: May 2 2011 WWE All Star Night: June 13 2011 Power To The People: June 20 2011 Raw Roulette: June 27 2011 Raw independence day: July 4 2011 Comentators: Vince Mcmahon, Randy Savage, and Rob Bartlett: January 11, 1993 - April 19 1993 Vince Mcmahon, Randy Savage and Bobby Heenan: April 26 1993 - October 18 1993 Vince Mcmahon and Bobby Heenan: October 25 1993 - December 6 1993 Vince Mcmahon, and Various Guest Comentators: December 13 1993 - February 28 1994 Vince Mcmahon and Randy Savage: March 7 1994 - June 13 1994 Gorrilla Monsoon and Randy Savage: June 20 1994 - July 4 1994 Jim Ross and Randy Savage: July 11 1994 - July 25 1994 Vince Mcmahon and Randy Savage: August 1 1994 - October 31 1994 Vince Mcmahon and Various Guest Comentators: November 7 1994 - November 28 1994 Vince Mcmahon and Shawn Michaels: December 5 1994 - February 6 1995 Vince Mcmahon and Jim Cornette: February 20 1995 - April 3 1995 Vince Mcmahon and Jerry Lawler: April 10 1995 - July 29 1996 Kevin Kelly, Jim Ross, and Jerry Lawler: August 5 1996 - October 14 1996 Vince Mcmahon, Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler: October 21 1996 - November 1 1997 Jim Ross, Michael Cole and Kevin Kelly: December 1 1997 - February 28 1998 Jim Ross and Michael Cole: March 1 1998 - June 30 1998 Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler: July 1 1998 - November 23 1998 Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole: November 30 1998 - April 1 1999 Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler: April 8 1999 - February 1 2001 Jim Ross and Paul Heyman: February 8 2001 - November 23 2001 Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler :November 30 2001 - June 19 2005 Jim Ross, Jerry Lawler, and Jonathan Coachman: June 26 2006 - October 10 2005 Jonathan Coachman and Jerry Lawler: October 17 2005 - October 31 2005 Joey Styles, Jonathan Coachman and Jerry Lawler: November 7 2005 - April 16 2006 Joey Styles and Jerry Lawler: April 23 2006 - May 1 2006 Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler: May 8 2006 - June 23 2008 Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler: June 30 2008 - November 15 2010 Michael Cole, Josh Matthews and Jerry Lawler: November 22 2010 - March 28 2011 Jim Ross, Jerry Lawler, Booker T Josh Matthews: April 4 2011 - May 23 2011 Michael Cole Jerry Lawler : May 30 2011 - present (July 2011)